Alls Fair In Love And War
by Animemusicluvr3
Summary: This is a dramatic Creva, for those who like Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar


Sheva silently awaited her partner to arrive, wondering when it would be and watched a few villagers beat a squirming bag, Chris swaggered up to his partner, his eyes following Sheva's to see the villagers stop their beating to turn and glare at the two. "Sorry I kept you waiting, come on, it seems our company's not welcome" the agent said and passed his partner.

Sheva nodded, "Yea, lets go. The butcher shop is where we need to go" she confirmed the message from Kirk she had gotten, standing and walking silently before turning to the man that would be her partner, "You comin' Handsome?" she questioned with a grin.

"Of course beautiful," Chris smirked and headed to the butcher shop, taking Sheva by the wrist to drag her alone. "Than let's start this mission partner."

Sheva stared at him, "Thanks, but do you have to be so pushy?" she smiled a little "oh well, I like it." She grinned.

"If I'm not pushy than you'll only slow down." Chris said as he entered the butcher shop and dropped Sheva's wrist. "well, than maybe I should be more forceful with you." The Redfield grinned and stripped off his jacket, picking up the handgun provided.

Sheva laughed slightly and picked up a handgun as well, "I'm not going to slow down" she yawned and her eyes took in the sight of the Redfield's body, "Yea. I guess you should" she mumbled and looked to the door, "We should get going…"

"If you say so," Chris grinned with a shrug and headed for the door, kicking hard to open it, he than looked back to Sheva "Ladies first"

Sheva smirked and walked out "You're such a super hero" she said, holding the gun defensively, in case of attack.

"Someone's gotta be," Christ said and followed after his partner, enjoying the back view of the female, he grinned. "Maybe you could be my heroine"

Sheva smiled and shot the infected that was sneaking up behind Chris, "Yea that sounds about right." She than shot and killed three more infected that surrounded them.

Chris turned so he was back to back with Sheva, shooting at the infected that came towards them "Thanks" he mumbled. Sheva shot the last one and looked to Chris, "You're welcome Partner. Looks like we're safe for now, lets go" she warned as she started walking.

Chris nodded and followed beside Sheva, "Looks like I owe you one." The brunette smirked and held his gun up, just in case. Sheva smiled and began to shoot repeatedly at the executioner, "Back me up!"

"Got it," Chris responded as he loaded his gun to shoot the larger infected, eyes wide as he came closer and fell to his knees. The Redfield ran and uppercut the man to make him stumble back. Chris shook his hand, a pretty hard hit as his knuckles throbbed, "Damn" he mumbled, his back turned as the large ax was raised.

Sheva's eyes widened and she began to shoot the man in the face, "Chris look out!" she warned as the As came down at her and she rolled back, shooting at the man some more.

Chris growled as he fiercely shot at the man, quickly running as the Ax was struck down and stuck inside the ground. "Easy target." Chris said as he kept shooting and the man fell with a grunt of defeat, "Thanks, I owe ya big." The Redfield panted as he picked up the gold ring the corpse left behind.

Sheva nodded "You can repay me later" she grinned and killed the rest of the infected in the area "Damn Kirk, hurry up" she mumbled as she heard him and smiled, walking to the giant door as she looked to Chris, "C'mon" she grinned.

Chris nodded and ran to meet with Sheva as they left the area. "Alright, hold back." The Redfield said as he loaded his gun, tiny guts on his arms as well as one on his face.

Sheva looked to him with a frown, "You're hurt…" she mumbled, grabbing an herb to rub it on his injuries and instantly heal them, "Better?" She questioned with a faint smile, hoping that he would say yes.

Chris smiled to his partner "Yea…Thanks." He said and took Sheva's hand, "Well we better get going, unless you wanna stop for a bit." The BSAA agent asked, looking back at Sheva as he stopped in his tracks, stopping to be face to face.

Sheva looked into his eyes, not being able to resist her urge any longer, she pressed her lips to his gently, hoping he wouldn't speak of his former partner, Jill.

Chris took a step back as he set his arms around Sheva, kissing back, feeling the same urge and slight sexual attraction to his partner. Biting at her lower lip to gain entrance and dominance.

The girl snaked her arms around her partners' neck, allowing entrance, wanting him to take her. Sexually attracted to him since the moment they met.

Christ shot his tongue into Sheva's mouth, searching lustfully as his hand lifted from her waist to grope his partners breast, pulling down the shirt she wore to tease the bare skin, the thought of Jill lost at his mind.

Sheva moaned against the mans lips as her hands searched down his body, pulling out his member and squeezing, rubbing and jerking it. Chris groaned as his grip tightened on Sheva's breast, eager to strip his partner of her clothes so he could please her too, a hand going down her body and into her pants, ready to finger her.

The woman gasped as she continued to give him a hand job, she undid her pants as they were preventing him from doing too much as she began to throb and get wet at his touch. Chris was at last hard, his erection twitching as it was pleased, feeling the wetness that was covering his fingers. He groaned as he pulled at his partners underwear, making it easy to finger and sooner matters.

Sheva groaned the mans name quietly, continuing to please and love him, hoping he would do the same for her, as she was lost in the moment with him. Chris responded with a moan, his partners name falling from his lips as he wanted this more than anything, to be pleased.

The girl kissed down his body, placing her lips to his member and pumping it with her hand as she began to suck roughly, Chris moaned loudly as his body slightly tensed, his hands placed in Sheva's hair as he was pleased.

Sheva continued to please the man and continued to pump his member as she sucked, Chris felt himself at a sudden release of the pleasure, grunting as he released into his partners mouth, slightly dazed. Sheva spit out the sticky white substance he had filled her mouth with, getting off her knees as she smiled faintly to her partner, feeling as though she was falling in love.

"Sorry, I couldn't contain myself." Chris grinned with a small laugh and held his arms around Sheva. Sheva nodded "Its fine, it was what I was aiming for" she laughed a little as she nuzzled him, feeling his warmth, loving his strong arms around her, noting his good, clean smell. Realizing, it _**was**_ love.

Chris let out a content sigh, holding Sheva against him, he could absorb her warmth and light smell, it hypnotized him, Sheva closed her eyes, beginning to doze off before hearing Kirk on the communicator, he said nothing, but the sound of a brutal killing could be heard.

"Tired?" Chris questioned Sheva, he than turned his attention to the communicator, a frown appearing as he heard the noises, "Kirk…". Sheva frowned, staying silent for a moment "Lets go, before anyone else gets hurt…" she mumbled, ignoring the tears welling up in her eyes as she began to walk.

"Alright," Chris nodded and pulled up his pants, redressing himself as he followed Sheva "Hey, nobody else will get hurt okay?" the Redfield said and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sheva looked to him with a smile and nodded, "Lets just go." Chris followed beside the girl, his hand falling from her shoulder as they walked, silence falling between them, not a word said for a while.

When the two arrived at the place Kirks body could be found Sheva frowned, "Kirk…" she mumbled sadly before hearing the screams of the infected, "We have other matters," Chris stated as he raised his fun, shooting at the infected as one approached behind him, hitting his back with a stun rod the Redfield grunted in pain as his body Jolted forward.

Sheva shot the infected in the face, becoming worried, "Chris!" she screamed, quickly pulling out and using a first aid spray on the man. "I'm fine, thanks." Christ said weakly, shaking off the hit as if it was nothing, turning back to punch the infected soldier, "But damn that hurt." He grumbled and shook his knuckles.

Sheva smiled and continued to shoot and kill infected, when she had shot the last of the infected Chris sighed and looked to Kirks corpse with a frown, "He won't die without vengeance, I can promise that."

The girl nodded "That we can be sure of" she than grabbed the mans hand and started on her way, "Alright, now we just have to find Jill and than we can defeat Wesker, it's almost over." Chris smiled and squeezed Sheva's hand "what everyone has been fighting for"

Sheva nodded and smiled "Yea.." she faked as she saw a giant bug like creature fly at her, she rolled away from it and began to shoot "What the hell is this?!", she was only answered by Chris' ramblings, "Damnit, not these things again" he cursed as he shot at the bug who released a gas to block the view they had of it, the Redfield growled as he shot at the yellow weak spot.

The girl joined in the shooting, seeing it come at her she jumped out of the way, continuing to shoot rapidly, hoping it would go down soon. Chris shot the bug down and watched as it squirmed and left behind jewelry. "God I hate those things."

Sheva nodded, "Yea. I hate 'em too. Annoying little bastards." She grumbled, picking up the jewelry as she continued to move forward. "Well, time to play hero. Lets go save Jill" Chris announced, wanting to save his old partner and friend, hurrying in his run to quicken the journey they had.

Sheva frowned, staying silent, hating how he always mentioned Jill, feeling her heart break and rage build she shot some infected, Chris punched the infected that fell from Sheva's hard shot, shaking his hand as he looked back to her with a smile, "Eh, you alright? You look pissed." He stated as he raised and eyebrow and frowned.

Sheva continued forward, "Lets just get your girlfriend so you can go home. That's what you want, right?" she questioned, reeling rage so hot she could spit. "She's just an old partner," Chris stated and slowed down to a stop. "You didn't have to come with me on this mission, HQ could care less if we live or die right now, I want to save an old friend, I don't know if she's dead or alive so this mission could be a complete waste. I want to know if she's alive, is that so wrong?"

Sheva stayed silent, not wanting to get any closer to the man, afraid of being hurt. Seeing as they approached a new room, one in which they would fight Wesker and Jill in, she paused, "Lets just hurry up…" she mumbled, Chris nodded, not wasting any words as they entered the room and his gaze set on Jill than to Wesker. He raised his gun to the blonde and Wesker smirked, running to knock Chris back only to be counterattacked with a punch, "You handle Jill!" he called to his partner.

Sheva nodded. "Okay" she mumbled, grabbed Jill, Restraining her from hurting her partner, feeling useless, as this was all she could do. It was than Wesker turned to target Sheva, moving to the tanned agent. Chris tried to punch him, missing as was hit back with inhuman strength as the blond was already behind Sheva, "Damnit…" the Redfield grumbled as he pushed himself from the ground to rush to the aid of Sheva.

Sheva quickly jumped back and shot Wesker in the face before she did a somersault at Wesker, tossing him and than she did the same to Jill, knocking her down. Chris stopped beside Sheva to see if she was okay before Wesker growled and stuck his hand through the man's chest, pulling out his heart as he bled, falling to his knees, coughing up blood as the madman left, Jill remaining to watch the two.

Sheva screamed, grabbing a first aid spray, hoping it would work, tears beginning to swell and flow down her face, "Chris! Stay with me Chris!!" she pleaded, falling to her knees next to him. Chris looked to Sheva weakly, still coughing up blood, he caught Sheva's wrist that held the first aid spray to stop her, "Sheva…" he said softly, knowing there was nothing either of them could do.

Tears fell rapidly down the girls face, her body trembling as she wrapped her arms around the man she had fallen in love with, Jill than lifted her gun and heartlessly shot Sheva through the where her heart would be, causing the woman's eyes to widen and she than coughed up blood, faintly smiling to Chris as the tears fell harder, "We can still, be together." She said, her voice at a faint whisper, her head falling as their short time on earth ended.


End file.
